Under the Devil's stare
by Falling-Faster-Barely-Breathin
Summary: Kristy hates her mom for giving her up for adoption, but she'll live. Gets into an abusive relationship with someone from Degrassi, who will be her night in shining armor? First Fanfic so please don't be to harsh.
1. He sees her, He wants her

"Honey I know your really upset but I cant take care of you with my crazy schedule", Kristy's mom said as they were talking at their kitchen table. "So what are you gonna do mom put me up for adoption" yells the second voice as she slams her door. Yes, this was a normal day forKristy Ashlynn Miront; her mother was an investigator for the New York Post who travels around the world usually leavingKristy behind. Her mom thought she was seeking attention by acting out and treated the younger girl like a baby. "Kristy it's for the best you wont have to worry about the streets and you can be free from this city".The teenhad found out her mother had found someone to adopt her in Canada; the funny thing is she didn't even know she was up for adoption. But, whatever she was tired and needed to sleep, she would be headed for Canada to meet her new parents Mr. and Mrs. Archie Simpson. "Get up u good for nothing excuse for a daughter of mine. Here's $10,000 and I'll be sending $5000 to you every month." Her ex mother said to her in an extremely rude voice. "Whatever ya stupid excuse for a mother."Kristy grabs the money, gets changed, grabs her cd player and pushes play. She then leaves for the train station, while listening to Ashlee Simpson's song 'Autobiography'

you think you know me, word on the street is that you do you want my history, what others tell u wont be true I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep no ones really seen my million subtleties got stains on mi tee shirt and im the biggest flirt right now im solo but that will be changing eventually got bruises on mi heart and sometimes I get dark if u want my autobiography baby… just ask me I hear u talking while its my turn now Im talking back look into my eyes so u can see just where Im a tI'd walk a thousand miles to find on river of peace I'd walk a million more to find what fish is which got stains on my tee shirt and I'm the biggest flirt right now I'm solo but that'll be changing eventually got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark if you want my autobiography baby… just ask me.

When she got on the train she went to her compartment and started to watch some movies like Resident Evil and The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Pretty soon she got off the train and called for a cab. While driving towards her new house she thought 'so this is Canada'.

MEANWHILE… at The Ravine

"Come on people everything has to be perfect" Emma told them. She had almost everyone there and was planning on throwing her new sister the best party ever, her parents wouldn't be home till midnight and she had told them that her and Kayla were probably spend the night at Sean's house (they're still dating). Okay, okay it was a lie but right now she was at the ravine with everyone from Paige to Manny helping with the party. They had music, food, liquor and guests. "Let's hope this girl's worth it" Paige whispered to hazel, but continued working. "Spin, I'm gonna need a ride to my house so we can pick her up." Emma said whilst Spinner nodded and got up.

At The House

"So this is it," Kayla stated getting out of the car, bags in hand. There weren't any cars in the driveway so Kayla sat and waited on the front steps. Humming to herself when she saw a red car pull over near the sidewalk. Seeing two teens come out, she stood up, noticing the guy stare at her. "Um, you must be Emma" she said, her gaze shifting to the other girl. Kayla didn't know why the guy was staring until she looked down and noticed what she was wearing...

A.N: First fanfic, don't kill me, anyways, click that pretty review button, come on you know you want to


	2. Becoming his

**A.N: I know the last chapter was quite short but it was the first so on with the story…**

**By the way, 'italics' are thoughts and "" are characters saying something**

**'**_Oh my god' _Kristy thought as she looked at her outfit _'I look hot'_ the voice inside her head added. Kristy was wearing a pair of super low-rise jeans, and a black v-neck top that didn't even cover her bellybutton, a flowing silver belly-ring, a diamond stud nose ring, a happy bunny sweat band/bracelet that said 'I'm not mean your just a sissy', and a pair of black and white etnie skater shoes. "Yeah, I'm Emma" the girl spoke, "and this is Spinner" she added obviously noticing her new sisters outfit, poor envious Emma. "Hi Em, hey Spin" Kristy said smiling, liking the attention she was receiving from him. "Hey, you look great Kristy" he said leaning on his car. "Come on Kristy, we have a surprise for you" Emma whined while grabbing Kristy's hand and dragging her to the car. Noticing Spinner's stare Emma offered Kristy the front seat. "Thanks hun" was all the older girl said before climbing in and slamming the door. _'This boy is really hot'_ Kristy thought, looking at him and smiling.

When they reached the Ravine spinner asked Emma if he could talk to Kristy alone. Emma obliged and left the car, not going over to anyone because they were hiding, it was a surprise party after all. Once Emma left Spinner leaned over and kissed Kristy shortly, after pulling away he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Nodding her head yes, Kristy was squealing with joy on the inside. Stepping out of the car and walking forward clinging onto each other's hand and stopped when they heard "Surprise". Kristy started laughing as people jumped out from behind cars and such. There had to be at least fifty people there, and they were all there to meet her, thus Kristy was excited. She squeezed Spinner's hand in joy and he looked over and smiled at her. People started introducing themselves and by the time she had met ten, she was wipped. So far she had met Jimmy, Manny, Craig, Marco, JT, Toby, Liberty, Derek, Ashley, and Ellie. This was going to be a long night. After making herself a Bushwhacker, Caribbean drink with loads of liquor she found herself in a deep conversation about body peircings with Ellie. "I have my nose, tongue, and bellybutton done" Kristy said, looking around to find Spin talking with a couple of his friends. "That's so cool" Ellie said, also looking around. "Come walk with me" Kristy said, linking arms with Ellie and walking towards Spin. Both girls giggled when they saw their boyfriends. Ellie sat on Craig's lap and Kristy made herself comfortable in Spinner's arms. All of a sudden, an angry girl came up to them and…

**A.N: haha cliffy, I know another short one but I sleepy**


	3. The fight and Strike One

**A.N: Well here goes nothing **

**Disclaimer: I own Kristy Miront**

**Left off An angry girl came up to them and…**

Splash, this girl had the nerve to splash Spinner and Kristy with her mixed drink. "Back away from my boyfriend" the girl said angrily. "Darcy, I broke up with you last year" Spinner said to the drunken girl. By this time eyeliner was running down Kristy face, from the wetness of the drink, and she was pissed. " No Spin, you still love me" Darcy stated as if she knew he did. Then Darcy planted a kiss on his lips, about to deepen it before she was pulled from him by the hair. "Look bitch unless you really want to start a fight, I suggest you leave" Kristy spat angrily, everyone was cheering her on. "Bring it on bitch" was Darcy's only reply before she bitch-slapped Kristy. Now, it was on. Kristy wasn't a person to get in a catfight so she punched Darcy in the jaw, causing the jealous ex to fall on the ground. Darcy jumped up and kicked the stronger girl in the gut. Having been in gymnastics most of her life, Kristy flipped over the top of Darcy and grabbed her by the hair once again. Successfully holding Darcy's head in place, she began punching it. Darcy soon struggled free and gave up, walking away whispering something about Spinner and his whores.

"You should try out for spirit squad this year, I bet you'll make Captain" said a blonde headed girl Kristy hadn't met. "I'm Paige by the way" the girl added. "I was Captain four years running" Paige said with a smile on her face. Kristy just smiled at the girl and went to find Spinner, who had gone for a walk in the woods.

Kristy's POV:

"Spin" I called walking further in the woods. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around to see what it was. "You scared me" seeing Spin. He just stood there and looked at me, with an angry glint in his eye. "You embarrassed me," he said walking forward, as I stumble back. "Don't do that to me again, or else you'll have to pay the consequences," Spinner adds, still advancing. "You don't own me" stupid, stupid me. Slap. Right across my face, and I know I can't fight him. He's too strong. "I think I do", slap… again. As tears slide down my cheeks, his gaze softens. I back even further away, he thinks he can act all soft and get away with this. "Don't leave me," he demands, anger rising back up. When he reaches to hit me again I whisper "okay", not wanting to get hit. He smiles at me, "good girl" he says. Gathering me into a hug, and telling me he never wants to have to hurt me again.

Emma and myself decided we'd sleep at Paige's house at around 2 in the morning. Paige drove us back to her house slightly tipsy, when we got there we all drank some coffee to sober up. Noticing Paige looking at me bruised cheek I turned towards Emma and we started to talk about how cool it was, us being new sisters. On the way up to bed, Paige pulls me aside and asks what happened. I told her it was from the fight and that I was fine. Laying down on her bedroom floor I slowly fell asleep.

**A.N: I need reviews, so click the little go button that says 'go'**


End file.
